Hell's Animal
by elggup
Summary: Full on inside. Major slash. I love Batista, but this is good. R
1. The BreakUp

:Okay. No explanation can tell y'all about this story. Just please R&R and be nice yet critisize. JB:

Summary: Kane is heartbroken after Lita turns to Edge. When a fellow wrestler comforts him, Kane feels a new affection towards him. But when a Diva butts her head in, will sparks or fur fly?

:I was hoping to keep the slash a secret until later, but if you are a die-hard RAW fan, you will pick it up in the title. Please R&R. JB:

Hell's Animal

Chapter 1: The Breakup

"Kane's going up top!" JR shouted.

"What's Lita doing, JR? Does she realize she gave Edge the briefcase?"

"I don't know, King. Oh no! Edge has the cover!"

"1…2…3!" the audience counted.

The ref signaled the bell and Edge stood up. He got his hand raised in victory before he raced out of the ring and up the ramp with Lita. When they reached the top, they kissed and laughed at Kane, who was on the verge of tears. Lita and Edge disappeared behind the curtain. Kane slowly got out of the ring, and walked up the ramp. He entered the backstage and heard laughter. He ignored it, and continued down the hall.

"Hey Kane!" a voice called behind him.

He turned slowly and saw the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista, trotting up to him.

"Hey listen man, I'm sorry about what Lita did to you. No on deserved that. And if they want to pull that kind of shit, they deserve each other. You can do so much better than her."

Kane merely looked at him. His mix-matched eyes showed pain and heartache. But as he looked into this man's deep brown ones, he relaxed and was comforted.

"T-t-thanks, Dave. She's the only one that I have ever loved."

"There's still the future, buddy. Don't worry about them. As long as you believe in love, you will find it on your own. And not by force, like with Lita." Batista said, giving him a knowing look.

Kane smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"I've got to go. My plane leaves in an hour." Batista said, looking at hi watch.

"Where are you going?" Kane asked innocently.

"I have to go back to Indiana. I have to speak at a school."

"Oh. See you later." Kane said, a little disappointed.

"Here is my cell number. If you need to talk, call me. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"Bye." Batista called as he turned and trotted down the hallway.

Kane looked at the piece of paper that Batista had given him, and back at he figure leaving the arena.

"What in the hell just happened? Why do I care about Batista?" Kane said, scrunching the paper.

HE went to throw it away, but something told him not to. He walked into the locker room and got changed, with the Animal on his mind.


	2. Animal Plays Games

Chapter 2: Animal Plays Games

The following Monday, Kane entered the arena to whispers. He snarled at several people as he made his way to the locker room. Batista was changing when he walked in, with his back to Kane. Kane just stood in the doorway, watching the champion with a glazy look in his mix-matched eyes. Batista straightened up and gave a little smile that Kane could not see.

"Hello Kane." He said, in a low, rumbling voice.

Kane straightened up as Batista turned slowly around.

"How did you know it was me?" Kane asked, shocked and a little embarrassed at being caught oogling the champion.

Batista gave a small chuckle as he unbuckled his belt. "Just a hunch." He said, shrugging.

Kane walked to his locker and put his bag down. He sat down and took his shoes off. Kane ignored the fact that he felt Batista watching him, and concentrated on changing his clothes. The two men got changed into their wrestling gear (Batista's is less than Kane's) in silence. After he had changed, Kane sat there admiring Batista's physique as he laced up his boots.

"So Kane, who are you fighting?" Batista asked, peering over his shoulder at him.

Kane shook his head and gazed into his deep brown eyes. He felt his knees begin to shake, so he put his hands on them to try and stop them.

"I'm not fighting anyone, but you are facing Edge and I have a bone to pick with him."

"So technically, you will be in my corner?" Batista asked, sitting down next to him.

This caused Kane to break into a sweat and his knees began to shake even more. Batista looked at them, smiled and placed his hands on Kane's. Kane stiffened (A/N: His back straightened. Not the other…thing. BTTS. JB) up and his knees calmed a little. He swallowed.

"Yeah. I-if you want to be technical." Kane said, avoiding Batista's searching gaze.

What if I didn't want to be technical?" Batista whispered, leaning his face close to Kane's.

Kane swallowed. He gave a very weak chuckle. "I think I'd actually be in your corner, technically or untechnically." He said, leaning his face closer to Batista's.

Kane kept leaning in. Batista followed suit. But before their lips met, Batista stood up.

"Well, I'd better go and get pumped and psyched for my match. See ya at ringside."

Kane sat there and stared at Batista as he left the room. Batista paused as the door shut behind him, and an evil grin spread across his face.


	3. The Red Scare

:Now I know this is not what happened that night, but I had to find a way to fit it with the story. And to be quite honest I wrote this before that Monday (the day Triple H broke Batista open). So actually I didn't know that's what really was gonna happen. Please R&R. JB:

Chapter 3: The Red Scare

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario. Weighing in at 250 pounds. He is the winner of the Gold Rush Tournament, Edge!" Lillian Garcia said.

Edge made his way to the ring, with Lita by his side, and carrying his 'Money In The Bank' briefcase. He slid into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight Batista could lose his title to this deranged young man." JR said.

"He may be deranged, JR. But he sure as hell is determined." King said.

Batista's music blared.

"And introducing his opponent, from Washington DC, weighing in at 318 pounds. He is the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Lillian Garcia said.

He walked out and across the stage. He trotted to the ring and climbed into it. He was acknowledging the crowd, when Edge slammed him from behind. They slapped each other's chests for a few minutes. Edge then gave a blow to Batista's face. This stunned the Animal for a moment to long, because when he turned around, he was hit in the abdomen by Edge's relentless Spear. Batista lay on the mat, breathing hard. Edge covered him.

"It's a two count!" JR said.

"It was a close one. That's for sure." King said.

Batista climbed to his feet, leaning on the ropes and Edge hit him with another Spear, and he fell off the edge of the ring. The ref started counting him out.

"Oh my God! It's KANE!" JR exclaimed.

Kane came running out to ringside. He slid into the ring and delivered a Chokeslam to Edge. He ducked out of the ring before the ref looked over. He ran over to Batista, pulled him up, and shoved him back into the ring. Batista started moving and covered Edge. He kicked out. They rolled to different corners and stood up. Edge went to deliver another Spear, but Batista countered, picked him up and delivered a SpineBuster. He then picked Edge up and delivered a Batista-Bomb. He covered him for the pin.

"1…2…3!" the audience counted.

"And here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Lillian Garcia said.

Kane climbed into the ring and him and Batista had a stare-off. After a moment, Batista put out his hand for Kane to shake. Kane looked at it and slowly reached out his hand. He took Batista's hand in his. Batista then pulled him close to him and they stared into each other's eyes. He put his hands on Kane's face. And before Kane could react, Batista had placed his lips on Kane's. Kane closed his eyes, and felt Batista release his face and felt his hands on his back. Kane kissed back until Batista broke it. He turned and walked out of the ring, grinning and silent.


	4. Fond Of Each Other

:Sorry it took so long. It's hard keeping up with stuff with school being over. Keep reveiwing and I will keep writing, Please R&R. JB:

Chapter 4: Fond Of Each Other

Batista entered the guy's locker room to snickers.

"What's everyone's problem?" he asked, walking to his locker.

"You kissed Kane, dude." Rosey said.

"What's up with that?" Hurricane asked.

"It was meant to happen." Batista replied, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Steven Richards asked.

Batista looked at him. "What do you mean, what do I mean?"

The locker room rang with laughter. Batista merely smiled. Five minutes later, everyone started to leave the locker room, one by one, until Batista was alone. He made no effort to change. He stood up as the door opened. It was Kane. Batista gave him a warm smile, but Kane didn't return it.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kane demanded.

"You didn't fight it, did you?" Batista said, crossing his arms.

Kane opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. He was right. He didn't fight. In fact, he was hoping it would happen. Batista chuckled. He turned and stared to unlace his boots. Kane just stood there, staring at the Animal.

'How could someone so cocky, make me want him so much!" Kane thought.

He walked to the bench, sat down and unlaced his boots. Every now and then they would exchange glances. Kane watched Batista as he took off his wrestling gear. He felt himself stiffen and harden. Batista was completely naked, when Kane stood up. He advanced on the Animal. Batista noticed, but didn't acknowledge him. It wasn't until Kane was behind him, did he turn around. He was grinning ear to ear. Kane slammed his shoulders into the lockers behind him. The grin vanished.

"What the hell are you doing!" Batista shouted.

Kane sized him up. He ran his fingers down his side and up his ribcage, while his other hand massaged Batista's leg. Kane let his knee slide slowly over Batista, causing hardness. Batista closed his eyes and gave a small moan. He raised his head towards the ceiling, and moaned a little more. Kane kissed his neck, with an occasional nip. He moved his hands up and down Batista's torso and back. He leg gently massaged Batista's crotch. Batisat lowered his head and Kane kissed his sweaty trembling lips. When they broke off, Kane gulped. He looked down.

"What's the matter, Kane?" Batista asked, panting slightly.

He followed Kane's gaze. Kane was still wearing his wrestling gear and his front was dripping wet. Batista gave a little chuckle. He pulled Kane closer to him and fumbled with his pants. When they were off, they took a step back and 'admired' each other.

"Come here." Batista whispered pulling Kane towards him.

Their lips locked for the third time that night. Batista slowly inserted his tongue into Kane's mouth, who welcomed it eagerly. Batista put his hands on Kane's face. This time both broke off. They stared into each others' eyes for the longest time.

"It's probably getting late. I'd better get going." Batista said, heading to his locker.

Kane stared at him as he got dressed. Batista was tying his shoe, when Kane started getting dressed.

"See ya later." Batista said, standing up.

He kneeled down and gave Kane a kiss. Kane watched him leave, a smile curling over his glowing face.


	5. Friends With Benefits

Chapter 5: Friends With Benefits

The following week on 'RAW' Batista was in the locker room changing when Kane entered…as well as half of the other male superstars. Slowly the room emptied and Kane and Batista were left alone.

"So, you fighting tonight?" Kane asked, as Batista pulled up his trunks.

"No. I'm just changing for show. You?" Batista asked, sitting down and pulling his boots out of his bag.

"As of right now, no. Lita and I are gonna be on the 'Highlight Reel' and we know how Jericho is." Kane said, pulling up his tights.

"Yeah, that buttheaded jerk. He needs to be put into his place. Do you wanna do it, or shall I?" Batista said, lacing up his boots.

Kane gave a small chuckle.

"Naw. Not right now. Maybe in the future. But not tonight."

"Kane, I know you're still getting over Lita, but would you like to go out sometime? Maybe as friends?" Batista asked, as Kane sat beside him.

Kane smiled.

"Friends with benefits?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Sure. When and where?"

"Tonight after 'RAW'. Then we can go to my hotel room, and get to the benefits." Batista said, raising his eyebrows.

Kane shifted his weight as Batista placed a hand on his thigh and started moving up.

"Have you ever played 'The Nervous Game'?" Batista whispered, his lips near Kane's ear.

"No." Kane whispered back.

"What it is, is I place my hand on your thigh and I move up, and if you show no emotion, I continue. If you show any nervousness, I get to kiss you. And no moving for a kiss."

"What happens if you reach my cock?" Kane whispered, turning towards Batista.

Right before Batista could answer, his cell phone rang. A knock came at the door.

"Kane, you got 60 seconds." A voice called.

"I'll see you back here after 'RAW' okay." Kane said, standing up.

He leaned down and gave Batista a kiss and a nibble on the neck. As the door shut behind him, Batista reached for the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dave?" a female voice said, on the other end.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Christy Hemme."


	6. Christy's Plan

:**_BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST KNOW THAT IT IS VERY GRAPHIC. AT LEAST IN MY EYES IT IS. PLEASE R&R._** Gamista:

Chapter 6: Christy's Plan

"Hey Christy. What's up?" Batista asked, sitting down.

"Not much. Um, can you come to the women's locker room? I need to talk to you, and I would rather it be in person." Christy said, on the other end.

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye." He said, hanging up.

He put his phone in his locker and fixed his hair, before leaving the locker room. He walked down the hall, several people cheering him on, congratulating him on his victory the week earlier. He knocked on the Diva's locker room door.

"Yeah?" a voice called.

"It's Batista. Is Christy in there?" he called.

"Yeah. Come on in."

He opened the door and walked in. Stacy Keibler was lacing up her shoes.

"Hey Stace. You fightin'?" he asked, as she straightened up.

"No. Christy he's here." She called to the shower area.

"Okay." Came a call.

Stacy left and Batista sat on the bench, looking around.

"Hey Dave." A sultry voice said behind him.

His lips curled into an evil smile as he turned slowly around. Christy Hemme was wearing a baby blue towel and her red hair fell over her shoulders, framing her angelic face.

"Hey Christy. You wanted to talk to me?" he said.

"No talking." She said, walking to him.

She sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before Batista could react, she kissed him. They closed their eyes, and Batista wrapped his arms around her middle, as her hair fell over his face. He fondled with the towel, finally removing it. Christy broke the kiss and straightened up, as he pulled it off of her.

"Christy, are you sure?" he said, as Christy watched him anxiously.

She nodded and before she could do anything, Batista started kissing her neck and moving slowly down. He kissed and nipped her hardened nipples. Moans escaped Christy's mouth as Batista swirled his tongue around her nipples. He looked at her, and without a word, he picked her up and laid her on the floor. She laid there, red hair flowed on the floor like a velvet pillow.

"You okay?" he asked, as he clambered on top of her.

"I will be, once you get naked." She said, pulling at his trunks.

He stood up and started to lower his shorts. Christy rose to her knees and helped. When he was exposed, she started to kiss his hard, round cock. He moaned and ran his fingers through her thick hair, as she inserted it in her mouth. She deep throated him several times, until the hot creamy liquid ran down her throat. She swallowed and smiled up at his face. Sweat glistened off of his chest and his face was red. She laid back onto the floor and waited for him. He climbed on top of her. They kissed as he inserted his cock into her wet pussy. He pumped several times, as she moaned. After about five minutes of pumping harder and faster, he collapsed on top of her. They were both panting and Christy was whimpering. They felt sticky as his cum ran under them. He rose to his knees, and gently pulled his cock out of her. When he was out, he gave her pussy a small tap.

"You okay?" he asked, as he stood up.

"I'm great. But I'm confused. If you and I just had a wonderful sexual experience, why are you gay?"

"I'm not gay. I'm bi-sexual." Batista said, as he pulled his trunks up.

Christy rose to her knees, and looked up at Batista.

"Don't go." She whispered.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped a towel around her. He gave her a kiss, inserting his tongue slowly.

"How about tonight, we go to a hotel and have a manage et trios?" he said, after he broke off the kiss.

"With who?" Christy asked, as Batista walked to the door and opened it.

"Just a friend, with benefits." He said, as he left the room.


	7. Convincing Kane

Chapter 7: Convincing Kane

Batista left Christy's locker room, wiping the sweat from his body.

"Kane!" he called throughout the building.

"He just got off the 'Highlight Reel'. He should be in the locker room," Rosey said, as he, Hurricane and Super Stacy walked past him.

"You would know that, if you stopped having sex with every diva," Super Stacy said, snickering.

"Now I know why I don't like you," Batista said, turning towards them.

"Why?" Hurricane asked.

"I don't like sloppy…seconds," Batista said, turning from them.

Stacy stomped her feet and shrieked. Batista smirked and walked away. He entered the locker room and immediately saw Kane, towel wrapped around his middle. It was impossible to tell whether or not he had already taken his shower.

"Hey, Kane," Batista said, as the door shut behind him.

Kane turned to him, his glare vanished immediately from his face, and it was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Dave. What's going on?" he asked, taking in Batista's glistening body.

"Just came by in hopes of asking for a favor," Batista said, shrugging.

Kane sat down on a bench and cocked his head at the Animal.

"What kind of favor?" he asked.

"Will you hear me out? I mean, completely?" Batista asked, sitting next to the Big Red Machine.

Kane thought a minute, but nodded. Batista sighed.

"I just went to Christy Hemme. She wanted to check something with me. We ended up having sex. The favor I am asking, is that remember what we decided before you went out to Jericho? About us being 'friends with benefits'?" Batista asked, looking into Kane's eyes.

"Yeah," Kane said, unsure of where Batista was going.

"I'm not gay, first of all. And I would like to know, if Christy could join us tonight. You know, have a threesome?" Batista said, looking away from Kane.

Kane was silent for a long time. Finally, he lifted Batista's chin with his finger, and leaned in, his lips meeting Batista's. After they broke off, Batista tried to lighten the mood.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

Kane looked at him, and smiled.

"It's whatever you want it to be," he said.

"Then it will be a yes," Batista said, chuckling.

"Just promise me one thing," Kane said.

"What?" Batista asked, leaning in.

"Promise me you will remember who is recently divorced," Kane whispered, as Batista's hand found his crotch, and his lips found Kane's.


	8. Disclaiming Rumors

Chapter 8: Disclaiming Rumors

Ten minutes later, the two men exited the locker room and was met by Todd Grisham.

"Batista, Kane! Can I have a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up, Toddy?" Batista said, leaning on Kane.

"Well, since that kiss a while ago, everybody is wondering are you two gay?"

"I'm bi," Batista said.

"So am I," Kane said, almost automatically.

"Really? Kane, is Batista merely a rebound from your divorce with Lita?"

"Who's Lita?" Kane said, looking at Grisham.

"Um, never mind. Who's idea was it to hook up?"

"We're not hooked up. We are just 'friends with benefits'. Lots and lots of benefits," Batista said, raising his eyebrows at Kane, who smiled slyly.

Grisham looked terribly uncomfortable.

"Right. Well, is there anything that you want to say to the fans or the WWE locker room?"

"Be nice to your opponents, you never know when you just might need...a shoulder to...cry on," Kane said, pausing to find the right words.

THey walked away, and down the hall. They met Christy Hemme by the door. She looked both anxious and nervous.

"Hey Dave. Um...hi Kane," she said, as they reached each other.

"Hi, Christy," the two men said, together.

"Let's get going," Batista said, holding the door open for the two.

They exited the arena and walked out to a limo that was waiting for them.

"I figured a limo would be easiest, so none of us would have to drive," Batista said, as the two looked at him.

All three faces broke into grins, as they reached the limo. Batista held the door open once again, and as Christy and Kane climbed in, Batista patted them both on the butt. He climbed in last.

"The Manzanilla Hotel," Batista told the driver as he rolled the window up.

"Yes sir," they heard before it closed.

The three of them looked at each other, still grinning.

"Let's get started," Christy said, climbing on top of Kane.

:I know this is ending at a weird spot. but even though my friends tell me that i am a great porn writer, i'm still working on a threesome. so please bear with me. also my dad found the story so, i'm getting the lecture everytime i am at the computer. Please R&R. elggup:


	9. Three's A Crowd

Christy straddled Kane and started kissing him on the lips, while Batista sat back and watched, an evil smile across his face. Christy bounced slightly as the limo hit bumps.

"Oh, Christy," Kane moaned into her mouth.

"Oh Kane," Batista moaned, as he ran his fingers along Kane's face.

Christy smiled, as she looked down at Kane's crotch. A bulge had made itself known.

"It's all this bouncing," Kane said, desperately.

"Sure it is," Batista teased, leaning up.

He kissed Kane full on the lips, and brushed his hand against the bulge. Kane gasped into his mouth. Christy pushed them apart and climbed on top of Batista. She pressed her lips upon his, and grinded her body against his. A few seconds later there was a prominent bulge in his lap as well.

"Well, it looks like this party has gotten started," Christy said, climbing off of him.

"And you're just stopping?" Kane asked.

"No, it's your turn," Christy said, smiling.

Batista shrugged and got up. He straddled Kane and kissed him. Their bulges rubbed against each other, making the men shiver. Their tongues met as Kane ran his hands up and down Batista's torso, tweaking his nipples.

The limo pulled to a stop, and Christy climbed out. Batista climbed off and followed. Kane shook his head and sighed, before following. The three walked in arm in arm.

"Reservation for Batista," Batista said, to the man standing behind the front desk.

"Yes sir, here is your key. But it seems you only booked a single bed," the man said, handing him a key.

"I know. That's all we'll need," Batista said, winking at Kane and Christy.

The man raised his eyebrows but didn't press the subject. The three wrestlers headed up to their room, and as soon as the door was shut, all three of them were looking at each other in the nude. They headed to the bed and they each climbed on it. Christy laid on her back, legs spread. Kane got between her and pushed his cock into her pussy with a kiss on her neck. Batista slowly pushed his cock into Kane's butt and kissed his neck.

The three superstars then started pumping all together.

"Oh, Kane! You are so good!" Christy moaned, as Kane lowered his mouth to her bouncing titties.

They all came at the same time. They rolled off of each other, and laid panting in each others' arms for a few minutes.

"That wasn't very good," Kane said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" Christy said.

"Are you sure?" Kane asked, looking at her.

"Yeah! You have a great sized cock, and it was dragging me as it came out and in. I came several times," Christy said, sitting up. She faced Kane, her face bright.

"You're awfully quiet, Dave," Christy said looking at Batista.

Batista was sitting on the edge of the bed, quiet, chin resting on his hands.

"I know. This wasn't as special as I thought it would be. I mean, it was good. But not what I thought it would be," he sighed.

"You guys had expectations? Are you serious?" Christy asked, glaring at both of them.

"Yeah. Didn't you?" Kane asked, looking at Batista's back.

"Just the one. A night of getting my brain screwed out," Christy said.

"We're guys. We have different expectations," Batista said, simply.

"And what were they?" Christy demanded.

"Well, I had one that there would be fireworks, and that I would be satisfied," Kane said.

"You came! You mean you weren't satisfied?" Batista asked, hurt.

"I-I-I wasn't. I'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Kane said, getting off the bed.

He got dressed and stood at the door.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I'm gonna get my own room. I don't think this'll work out," he said, leaving the room.

Christy and Batista sat on the bed looking at the door in disbelief.

"Did you like it?" Christy asked, looking at Batista.

"I did, but I agree with him," Batista sighed.

He got up and got dressed.

"I'm sorry Christy. It just wasn't there for me," he said, as he sat on the bed.

"I suppose you want me to get my own room tonight?" Christy asked, standing up.

"No. You can sleep here. I'll get my own room," Batista said, standing up.

He walked to the door, and opened it.

"Thanks, Christy," he said, walking out of the room.

He shut the door behind him and Christy rolled her eyes.

"MEN!!! CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM, AND THEY CAN'T HAVE SATISFYING SEX!" she yelled.

:::Well, that's the end of this interesting and very sexual story. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
